


₩1,000

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Bounty Hunters, Celebrations, Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Surprises, bebop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: How would you spend 1,000 Woolongs?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	₩1,000

Your conversation was interrupted by a sudden beep.

"Hm? What's that?" You asked.

"I think it's your pager." Faye answered, picking it up from the coffee table.

"My pager? Never heard it make that sound."

"Well look, might be something important." Spike snatched it away from the nosy Faye who was already snooping through it, tossing it across the room to you.

You reached out and caught it, swiping through the touchscreen device for a few moments.

Suddenly your expression changed as you stared down at your pager in shock.

"What's with that look? Is it bad news?" Faye exclaimed.

"Bad news, bad news!~" Ed sang.

Jet leaned over the back of the couch, looking over your shoulder at your screen. "What's that?"

"1,000 Woolongs was just deposited into my bank account." You muttered in response.

"Hey, would you look at that! Your first 1,000 Woolongs for your first bounty catch! Congrats! You're officially richer than us." Jet patted you roughly on the shoulder.

"Congrats. Not too bad for a rookie." Spike smiled.

"I'll say. But I was making twice that when I was your age." Faye replied, absentmindedly fixing her hair.

"How old are you supposed to be again?" Spike replied, arching a curious brow.

"21." Faye smiled cheekily.

"So. How're you gonna spend it?" Jet asked.

You looked down at the device again. "I'm not sure..."

Spike climbed over the couch, sinking down next to you with an arm around your shoulder.

"I'll tell you what I did, I went to a fancy casino on Mars, and started raking in the big dough. I met a lady at the bar, bought us some drinks then somehow ended up on a flight to Earth. Worst money I ever spent-- couldn't remember a damn thing."

"Sounds to me like she spiked your drink and stole your money." You chuckled.

"Guess that would explain the headaches after that." He muttered.

"You'll never guess how I spent my first bounty deposit." Faye started.

"Lemme guess, shoes and clothes?" Jet replied. "Dog treats?" Ed interrupted.

"Nope-- I got myself a brand new handgun with my initials engraved on it. Best money I ever spent."

"I think I'll start small." You chuckled. "How about a round of drinks, on me?"

The group clamored in response.

"I like the sound of that." Spike replied.

"Ed wants stale pretzels!" Ed sang, hopping up and racing around the room, Ein rushing just behind her.


End file.
